


No One Else

by starscolliding



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming, Jealousy, Loki gets dicked into the next realm, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Thirsty Loki, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscolliding/pseuds/starscolliding
Summary: Loki decides to take advantage of Thor's jealousy of his relationship with the Grandmaster. He gets everything he wanted (and a lot more).





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh sooooooo  
> i wrote this after i watched ragnarok but i only got around to editing it now. listen this is literally only a lot of porn and i'm embarrassed i wrote this hahaha haha h a  
> anyway, i loved iw but it made me very sad (i'm in denial tho) so hopefully this will cheer someone up  
> (also i reread this a few times but i probably missed some mistakes)

Loki hated to admit but after so many years seeing Thor fight still did it for him. And by “did it” it meant that it still turned him on greatly. It was a bummer that he had been defeated by a trick in the end. It would have been thrilling to see him standing victor over the green beast but oh well, Loki still had his imagination. 

He wasn’t sure it was a good idea (so many of his weren’t after all) but he found himself walking to Thor’s quarters before he had really thought it through. It had been so long since they had been together, he couldn’t even know for sure if Thor wanted him or if he too, had moved on in that regard.

But Loki still wanted him. Oh how he did. Never stopped for a second, all these years.

And well, there was always a sure proof way to fire up Thor. Loki hadn’t missed his reaction to the Grandmaster flirting with Loki. He hoped it meant what he thought it meant.  


Loki should knock like any polite person would but he had (of course) already stolen all the access codes to every room in the Grandmaster’s tower so getting into Thor’s room uninvited wasn’t exactly a problem.

He could hear the water running in the shower as he stepped into the big, airy room. The walls were white with some black patterns. There was a big window, stretching from the bed, across the living room to the bathroom door.

The water had stopped running. A pity, Loki thought. He would’ve loved to have joined Thor there.

Thor came out through the door, a towel wrapped around his waist. Loki took in the sight of him, little drops of water dripping down his sculpted physique. Honestly, Thor could just say the word and Loki would bend over for him right there and then.

“What do you want?” Thor grumbled. He was obviously in a bad mood because of how he lost the fight. 

He unwrapped the towel from his waist, beginning to dry himself off.

That, Loki almost said, looking at Thor’s cock.

“I just came to see how you were doing,” he said instead. “That must’ve hurt.”

Thor hummed. “What? The punch? No, I’m just pissed off because I won that fight.”

Loki nodded. It would do good to appease him. “Of course. The Grandmaster shouldn’t have cheated, it wasn’t fair.”

Thor turned his head to look at him suddenly. “Oh, you’re criticizing that weirdo? And I thought you two were so close.” His eyes narrowed.

Ah, there it was.

“Well,” Loki started, unclasping his cape to make himself more comfortable. “We did have a lot of time to get close before you got here.”

Thor’s knuckles turned white around the towel. Ever so possessive, his big brother.

“How close?” he went back to toweling himself off, trying to appear as unconcerned as possible.  
It seemed Thor had really changed. Normally, he would’ve been all over Loki already.

Loki shrugged. “I guess you could say we are friends. He certainly enjoys my company enough to buy me gifts.” He gestured to his new clothes.

Thor closed his eyes and inhaled. “Did you sleep with him?”

Loki raised his eyebrows, acting surprised. “I did not. Are you implying I would sleep with any rich old man to get some nice clothes?” 

The fact that it sounded exactly like something he would do was beside the point. But he wasn’t lying right now.

“But he wants to fuck you,” Thor said. “I know that look.”

Loki knew that look as well. Had seen it in many men’s eyes. He saw it in Thor’s eyes right now, and it never made him happier.

“Perhaps,” he said. “He has been very kind to me so far.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed and he dropped the towel altogether. He walked towards Loki in all his naked glory which was much appreciated.

“And are you inclined to repay his kindness?” Thor asked, he kept walking until he backed Loki against the wall.

He was close enough now that Loki could smell the soap on his skin. He looked into those electric blue eyes. 

“He is not my type,” he said, his hands coming to rest on Thor’s chest. He couldn’t help himself. “But maybe, it would help if he knew I was already attached to someone…” he trailed off.

Thor looked at him intently for a moment. He really was truly and unbearably handsome, even with his new haircut. A part of Loki hated just how easily he would succumb to Thor anytime but he also wouldn’t change it for anything in the universe.

Then he grinned and if Loki could’ve dropped to his knees to start sucking his cock he would’ve had.

“Is that so?” he asked. “Let’s show him then."

He never gave Loki time to reply. Instead, his hands latched onto Loki’s outfit and he tore it apart, like it was nothing. Loki was both turned on and horrified.

“My new clothes!” he exclaimed.

Thor’s eyes narrowed as he pulled the ruined fabric away, leaving Loki naked. “Do you care so much about what that lunatic gave you?”

Loki knew very well that Thor knew how much he loved fine things but now wasn’t the time to argue about fashion. “You’re right, brother. That would show him.”

“Besides,” Thor started as he pressed his body to Loki’s. “You can have all the clothes you want back home.”

Ah yes, home. That was a subject Loki would rather not think about right now. And he didn’t have to, the press of Thor’s hard, warm body against his own was enough to distract him.

Thor rubbed his beard on Loki’s neck, causing Loki to gasp and arch for more. He had always loved that, and Thor knew it.

He kissed and bit him between his neck and shoulder, Loki’s hands coming up to tangle in his hair. Only he didn’t have enough hair to do that anymore. It was a bit of a bummer but running his hands through his short hair wasn’t bad either.

“Brother, is this all you’re going to do?” he provoked. It had been so long and he had been so turned on for hours that he was sure he’d come almost as soon as Thor slipped inside him but he didn’t care. They could always go for another round.

Thor grinned against his neck before biting down hard. It was enough that it would leave a mark. Loki gasped, feeling himself getting even wetter.

Thor's big, rough hand found its way between his legs. He pried Loki’s thighs apart, his fingers slipping between his labia. 

“Norns, Thor…” Loki moaned, it had been so long since Thor had touched him there. It was almost enough to finish him.

“Are you going to come from so little?” Thor said, two fingers slipping easily inside. Loki was that wet. “I’m nowhere near done with you." 

Loki arched his back against the wall as Thor kissed him, finally. It was messy and passionate, it had been too long. Their tongues slid against each other, as Thor began to fuck him with his fingers. Loki moaned into the kiss, his hands gripping Thor’s arms.

“Just fuck me with your cock, brother. Please,” he managed to breath out when Thor finally relented.

Thor regarded him for a second as if he was considering his request. Then he pulled his fingers out and hoisted Loki up by his thighs. It always surprised Loki how easily Thor could pick him up, like he weighted nothing. He wrapped his legs around him just in time before Thor began to penetrate him.

His cock was huge and thick. Loki didn’t properly remember the feeling of it stretching him out and filling him but it was amazing feeling that hot hardness fill him up inch by inch. They both could feel that Loki was a little too tight but it still slipped inside easily enough. 

Loki dropped his head against the wall when Thor was completely inside him. His fingers dug into Thor’s shoulders as he exhaled. They both stilled for a moment, Thor breathing into Loki’s shoulder. Loki let himself enjoy the feeling of being full, his cunt involuntarily constricting around Thor.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Thor said, lifting his head to look into Loki’s eyes. “And I’m going to have you in every possible way.” 

Loki nodded, he wouldn’t have said no even if he could talk at the moment. Thor kept his hard gaze on him as he began to move, his thrusts hard and decisive. 

Loki couldn’t help himself. He moaned every time Thor slammed into him, his cunt tightening as if to keep Thor inside. Loki was so wet, making it incredibly easy for Thor to slip in and out. 

Thor, too, couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He let his head drop on Loki’s shoulder, his thrusts becoming stronger with every passing moment, Loki’s back slamming against the wall every time Thor pushed into him.

Loki never wanted it to end, it felt too good. His hands absentmindedly raked down Thor’s back, making sure to leave some scratch marks. Meanwhile, Thor gripped his hips so hard Loki was sure he was already bruising.

But it proved to be too much pleasure to endure for too long, and Loki was already surprised he had managed to hold on for so long.

He came, using what leverage he had to push Thor deeper into him. His pussy tightening up so much Thor groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure and he was also coming, shooting his cum deep into Loki.

Thor kept coming for a long moment, with little thrusts into Loki. Loki would be content to be there all day, feeling Thor’s warm cum filling him up.  
Thor thrust into him until he emptied himself out. They both sighed when he was finally done, Thor leaning his forehead against Loki’s to catch his breath.

Loki wanted to reach out, wanted to tell him something, overcome with a wave of emotion. He always got like that after sex, it was inevitable. But a second before Loki could move forward, Thor pulled out.

Loki winced at the loss. He was so wet and sore, it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable feeling in the world.

He almost fell down when Thor lowered his legs but he managed to catch himself on his brother’s arms. 

“I said I wasn’t anywhere near done with you.” Thor said. “Get on your knees.”

Not that Loki wouldn’t ever want to get on his knees for Thor but even he felt a little taken aback at how fast he dropped on the floor.

Thor grinned down at him, reaching out to cup his jaw. His cock was already hard again, he was truly the god of fertility after all.

Thor held the base of his cock with one hand and Loki’s jaw with another as he guided his cock into Loki’s mouth. It had been a long time since Loki had sucked him off and he had forgotten just how hard it was to take in the entire girth of Thor’s cock.

He tried to breathe through his nose as best as he could but it wasn’t an easy task with Thor holding him in place like that. He wasn’t complaining though. It was what he wanted after all.

Thor slid his cock into Loki’s willing mouth as deep as possible and then, giving Loki a second to get ready, started thrusting into it.

Loki could’ve reached out to hold on to Thor’s thighs for support but he let his arms remain on his side, loving the way he felt like he was being used.

Thor moved his hand to the back of Loki’s head to better push his cock inside. It might seem rough from the outside but when Loki looked up Thor was watching him closely and Loki knew Thor would stop if he thought Loki was really uncomfortable. 

It made Loki’s cunt twitch to see Thor looking down on him while he fucked his mouth like that. He could feel wetness sipping out of him, dropping to the floor between his legs, but he refused the urge to touch himself. This was Thor’s moment.

Loki swallowed around his cock and swirled his tongue around it as best as he could to give Thor more pleasure. Thor seemed more interested in just fucking him like that though.

Thor’s hard cock thrusting into his mouth made him gag a little, his eyes watering but his relentless hand in his hair wouldn’t let him pull away. Not that Loki wanted to, he was perfectly happy to let Thor fuck his mouth like that.

But even the god of thunder has his limits and Loki could see he was close as he closed his eyes and his cock began to twitch in Loki’s mouth.

“Fuck,” he said. “I’m gonna come in you, alright?”

Loki nodded and hummed as best as he could. 

Thor smirked. “So eager. Swallow for me, okay?”

Loki didn’t have time to try to formulate a response (not that it’d be anything other than an enthusiastic yes). Thor threw his head back and slammed right into Loki’s mouth, pushing in until Loki was choking. 

His warm cum filled Loki’s mouth and he swallowed around Thor’s cock, trying to get every drop of the copious load.

After what felt like ages, Thor finally let go of his hair and let his cock slip from Loki’s lips. A final strand of cum spurted on Loki’s face as he did.

Thor was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down from the force of his orgasm. Loki himself wasn’t sure how he survived. He had completely forgotten what it was like to take Thor’s cock like that.

He coughed a little, his mouth still tasting of Thor’s cum. He could feel his cunt was dripping wet, even the inside of his thighs was damp. He really hoped Thor would take care of him now.

Thor leaned down and looked him in the eyes before leaning in to kiss him gently and chastely. It was such a contrast to what they had been doing before but Thor wasn’t the kind of lover who could go for very long without showing affection. 

He stroked Loki’s jaw before picking up a piece of clothing form the floor to wipe the cum off of Loki’s face.

Loki grinned at him, tired but unable to help himself. “Always a gentleman.”

Thor grinned back and then he was scooping Loki up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Loki was so tired already he probably would’ve fallen asleep if he wasn’t so painfully aroused. His pussy twitched in need and Loki really, really hoped Thor was going to fuck him again.

Thor dropped him on the bed, a little bit unceremoniously. He was still cross with him after all.

Loki looked up at him, making himself comfortable among the pillows. 

Thor stood there watching him for a long moment. Loki was about to ask what was the matter before Thor spoke.

“How could any man not want you? You’re beautiful.”

Loki’s heart thumped so hard in his chest he almost felt dizzy. He wanted to reach out to Thor, to press close to him, to tell him how he loved him, wanted to hear Thor say it back to him. The desperation of that urge took him aback and he regained control of himself.

“But I’m only yours,” he said, reclining back on the bed.

Thor smiled. “Yes, you are.” And then he reached into the drawer picking up a vial of liquid.

Loki recognized it as lubricant but what was that even doing there. 

“I guess the Grandmaster expects his gladiators to have some fun,” Thor shrugged.

Loki frowned. “But what-”

“Turn around,” Thor interrupted him. 

Loki was confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. 

“Do I need to tell you twice?” Thor asked, eyebrows raised.

Loki glared at him but reluctantly turned to lay on his belly.

Thor sat down on the bed next to him. He ran his hand down Loki’s back until it settled on Loki’s buttock.

“You know I won’t hurt you right?” he asked.

Loki nodded against his folded arms. It’s not that he didn’t like the idea, it’s just that it wasn’t usual for them, and Loki’s pussy really, really needed to be fucked right now.  


He heard Thor open the bottle and then the sound of liquid as he poured it on his fingers. Thor held Loki’s cheeks apart and made Loki yelp in surprise as he poured the liquid directly over his hole.

Thor snickered but Loki didn’t have time to retort before Thor pushed a finger inside him.

It was a strange sensation being fingered like that but it wasn’t bad. Loki moved his hips a bit, partially to encourage Thor and partially to get some friction on his cunt.  


Thor realized what he was doing and reached between Loki’s legs with his free hand.

“Aaaah!” Loki moaned as Thor’s big hand felt his pussy up. Unfortunately it was short lived.

“You’re soaking wet,” Thor said, retreating his hand. “Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself.” Loki could practically hear the smug smirk in his voice.

“I said I was going to have you in every way I can,” Thor said, as he kept stretching Loki open by adding another finger. 

They had done this before, even if they hadn’t done it many times. Loki much preferred to have vaginal sex although he’d lie if he said he didn’t like the thrill of Thor fucking his ass as well. There was something baser and animalistic about it, when the mood was right for it.

By the time Thor added a third finger Loki was already loose enough. Loki was whining and heaving with desperation to be fucked by then. Thor seemed to take pity on him and removed his fingers.

Thor hauled Loki up to his knees and pushed his cock into him. Thor had prepared him well enough that there wasn’t any pain, even with Thor’s huge cock inside his ass, but there was still a bit of an uncomfortable stretch. It felt so different of having Thor buried deep in his pussy. It twitched as if protesting the lack of attention as Thor began to thrust into him.

“Norns Loki, you’re so tight everywhere.” He groaned into Loki’s ear. 

“Thor, ah! Please.” It felt good being fucked there too. Loki couldn’t lie but still he required attention somewhere else.

Thor seemed to understand. He stilled for a moment while he reached for a pillow. 

Loki was confused. “What” he tried to ask as Thor maneuvered him until he was straddling the pillow. Loki immediately got what he had in mind as his wet pussy slid over the rough material. 

He threw his head back, letting it fall on Thor’s shoulder. “Ride the pillow,” Thor ordered as he went back to slamming his cock deep into Loki.

Loki had no trouble complying. He let Thor guide his movements as his cock speared him over and over again. He was pushed back and forth over the pillow, his thighs spreading so he could masturbate himself on it.

He had done it before of course, it was a very pleasurable way of masturbating, but he had never done in front of Thor. His hands gripped the pillow so he could push it harder against his pussy, riding it as best as he could with Thor plowing into his ass.

He had been fucked in his pussy, mouth and ass all in the span of one afternoon. He felt utterly and completely claimed and it was exactly what he wanted. He just didn’t expect to get so much.

Thor panted into his ear as his hips sped up. Loki turned his head so they could share a messy open mouthed kiss. It was too hot, being fucked like this, debasing himself with the pillow, Thor’s hot breath in his ear. He was close again.

“Thor please,” he begged again. “Your fingers, I want to come with them inside me.”

Thor let out a breathy laugh, purposefully thrusting harder into Loki. “So needy today. Inside you where?” He really was making Loki pay.

But Loki was too into it to care.

“My pussy. Please, put them inside me.”

Thor seemed satisfied and he reached down, his hand slipping between where Loki was still humping the pillow and his cunt. His fingers slid through the soaking folds, rubbing Loki’s clit as they slipped inside. It was an awkward position to finger Loki but it was exactly what Loki wanted as Thor fingerfucked him and rubbed his clit at the same time.  


Loki came soon after, his mouth open in a silent scream. Thor let himself go as well, coming inside Loki once more.

He pumped Loki full of cum for the third time that night. Loki didn’t remember ever feeling so full and soiled. He let Thor do as he pleased and just stood there on his knees, his cunt still twitching around Thor’s fingers. 

He felt boneless and sated. Thor’s arms were the only thing holding him up.

He barely noticed when Thor finally pulled out but then he was carefully laying him down on the bed, cuddling Loki to his chest.

“You came inside my ass. Who’s going to clean that?” Loki tepidly complained, his eyes barely open.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you get clean in a moment.” Thor promised with a grin.

Loki couldn’t help but grin back himself even if he wasn’t sure he could survive another round. Thor carded a hand through Loki’s hair and was about to say something when the door opened.

It was the Grandmaster himself. 

Loki immediately felt Thor stiffen next to him. He sat up on the bed and grabbed a sheet to cover Loki with it. Truly a gentleman.

“Oh I’m sorry, sparkles. I didn’t realize you had company.”

“Don’t come into my room unannounced.” Thor retorted. Loki grabbed his wrist, a silent way of telling him to stay put.

The Grandmaster took in the scene before him. Both of them were naked on the bed, the room reeked of sex, there was no way this looked like something else.

“Ooooh, I see what happened here. You boys sure had a bit of fun,” he said.

Thor got up from the bed in all his naked glory.

“Thor!” Loki called after him. It wouldn’t do well for Thor to try to kill the Grandmaster now.

“Get out.”

“Oh wow. You’re truly quite the specimen I can see why so many are so taken with you.”

“Out.” Thor took a step in the Grandmaster’s direction. He stepped back.

“You have to admit, you two would provide quite the spectacle. You know, the brother thing would attract many people.”

“Get. Out.” The Grandmaster kept backing out as Thor walked towards him.

“Of course, I can’t really relate. I don’t have such inclinations towards my own brother. But I’m not judging, you’re not actually related after all, right? Plus, you’re both two good looking young men with natural urges, I mean.”

“I won’t say it again: get the hell out.” Lightning flashed in Thor’s eyes.

“Wow easy, sparkles. It’s a no then? A pity. But call me if you change your mind, I really think it’s a great business opportunity.”

Thor grabbed the nearest vase and threw it as the Grandmaster exited out the door.

When he turned around, Loki was looking at him with an amused look on his face.

“You didn’t plan this, did you?” he asked, walking back towards the bed.

Loki was almost offended. “No, but at least now he knows who I belong to.” It had worked out well after all.

“I suppose.” Thor flopped down on the bed next to Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What are you moping about?” What reason could Thor possibly have to be moping after just fucking Loki in every possible way?

“He saw you naked,” he grumbled.

Loki rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help the wave of affection that washed over him. 

“He didn’t, you covered me.” Thor was truly very possessive.

“Besides,” Loki continued. “I think you owe me some retribution for that blowjob. When was the last time you ate me out?”

Thor perked up at that, the smile back on his face. He pulled Loki close to him. 

“I will gladly eat out your pussy. But are you really up for it?”

The prospect of it was very enticing but Loki was pretty sure he would black out if he had another orgasm right now.

“Maybe after a nap then,” he said.

Thor laughed, pulling him into his arms. He seemed to be perfectly satisfied with himself, and his previous grievances forgotten. Loki, on another hand, wasn’t sure how he’d walk or sit up in the next few days but, honestly, it had been more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> (god i can't believe i wrote this)


End file.
